Elladan and Elrohir
"We need to take Osgiliath if we want to take Minas Tirith." "That is not the question, brother. The question is how we take it." ''- Elladan and Elrohir discussing Osgiliath '''Elladan '''and '''Elrohir '''were the twin sons of Elrond Half-elven, Lord of Imladris. They were good friends of the Dunedain and some of the most skilled warriors among the Elves of Middle-earth. They were also close friends of Mageth Vorncollo as both he and the brothers were close associates of the Rangers of the North, and the three Elves often did certain quests and missions together. Working with Mageth and the Dunedain Elladan and Elrohir first met Mageth when the Vorncollo was living in Bree in TA 230, after leaving the Rangers of Lindon. Sent by their father to scout Bree, the brothers later discovered that Elrond wished to find Mageth, the two arguing after the War of the Last Alliance and becoming distrustful of one another. When it became apparent that Elrohir shared his father's dislike for the Race of Men, he stormed off after Mageth berated him on his ignorance. Elladan, in turn, invited Mageth to come to Fornost, the capital of Arnor, with him on Midsummer's Eve, to meet with King Eldacar. Mageth agreed, and stuck to his word. Arriving at the city, Elladan was greeted kindly by the guards, though Mageth was at first distrusted by the citizens of Fornost for his intimidating demeanour and the fact that no one knew who he was. Coming to a large marketplace called Isildur's Square, the two Elves discovered a young girl laid on the floor, near unconscious, a stab wound in her abdomen. Mageth healed the girl, to the amazement of all who observed, even Elladan. Praised by shopkeepers and guard captains alike, Mageth quickly became popular. Elladan brought him to a home Elladan was given by the Arnorians as a home away from home, and the two slept for the night. Elladan was greeted the next morning by Halador, a Sindarin Elf who worked as an ambassador between a colony of Elves in Evendim and King Eldacar. Elladan discovered that Halador had been pursuing a relationship with a farmer maiden named Gwelathan, and now had a Half-Elf child. At the time, Elves and Half-Elves were being targeted by different Dunedain within the city, ranging from beggars to soldiers. Halador, fearing for the child's safety, asked Elladan to take the child back to Imladris with him, though Elladan was reluctant. After telling Mageth of the situation, the Vorncollo decided to speak with Gwelathan. Elladan, noticing two men following Mageth out of the city gates, gathered some guards and pursued them. Arriving at the scene, Elladan found that the two men were knocked out by Mageth. Putting them in custody, Elladan learned from Mageth that the baby would be taken to the Grey Havens by Elves of Lindon inside Fornost, but Gwelathan would stay. Returning to Isildur's Square, the pair found Prince Arantar, Eldacar's son, greeting his subjects in the market. Elladan warned that Arantar was one of some Dunedain who disliked Elves, and had even barred Elves unassociated with Elladan from entering the city, all except diplomats such as Halador. Greeting Mageth in front of his subjects in order to look good, the two traded false words, with Arantar pretending to like Mageth and Mageth pretending to respect the Prince. Elladan cut the conversation short, before he and Mageth headed to the Citadel of Fornost, the home of the King. '''TBC' Fighting Kashaka and meeting the Alliance When Kashaka invaded Eriador with the enthralled armies of Gondor and Rohan, Elladan and Elrohir joined the Dunedain in the fight against her. The brothers knew that Kashaka would go to the lost archives of Imladris (now abandoned as Elrond had left Middle-earth) and so stayed in Rivendell to guard it alongside twenty of the most skilled Rangers they could find. However, Kashaka was present during the battle, being able to turn the Rangers against the twins and forcing them to retreat into the Misty Mountains. The brothers made their way southwards to Lothlorien, finding that the Elves there were under Kashaka's control. They stole two horses and rode southwards to Ithilien, knowing that Legolas Greenleaf had a colony there. One of the horses was killed by an enemy scout along the way, but the brothers pressed on. When they reached Ithilien, they found an enormous host of Dwarves, Avari and Easterlings gathered around Legolas' colony, all of them being led by a familiar face: Mageth. The brothers reunited with their old friend and with Chellon , who they also knew well. Finding out the true extent of Kashaka's plan, including her hunt for the Silmaril, the brothers agreed to join the Alliance in liberating Gondor and Rohan and defeating Kashaka. The brothers later helped scout the city of Osgiliath (which was free of Kashaka's control, unbeknownst to them) and were greeted by the people of Gondor, who had seen them years before when they came to Aragorn's aid as members of the Grey Company. Personality and characteristics Elladan and Elrohir were thought to be the best warriors in Middle-earth as of the Fourth Age, alongside Mageth and the Avari of the East. While Elladan was an expert with a bow and arrow, Elrohir was more skilled with his dual Elvish blades. Both brothers also wore silver mail and red cloth along with a red cloak, and they sometimes wore helmets during larger battles. The brothers were also very intelligent, a trait they got from their father. Their wisdom and cunning got them out of many tight situations, and they were also very good at strategic planning. Both brothers were identical, with long brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. They also had very slim faces and bodies, but were quite muscular in Elf standards. They were very agile, being able to free-run much like the Avari and Mageth. They were also very fit, being able to sprint and jog for long periods of time. This physique came in handy multiple times, especially in battle. Category:Alliance Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Individuals Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Main Characters Category:Grey Company members